


Nine Lives and an Eternity

by bakunawwa, Vredia



Series: A Matter of the Sun and Moon [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Elven Kankri Vantas, Half Elf Cronus Ampora, Innkeep Cronus Ampora, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Misadventures, Or?? As slow as we can make it??, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person Limited, Power of Names, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Wizard Kankri Vantas, travel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakunawwa/pseuds/bakunawwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vredia/pseuds/Vredia
Summary: Cronus never really felt like he fit in with the lives everyone lived. Eventually, someone asked him why.Updated, now with a better title. Previously titledTravel as a Man (Slowly). Also updated with some new art!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the fantasy au! It's full of magic and gays. Not sure if I'm super into Travel as a Man for the title. It's all I could think of, for exactly what kind of fic this is going to be. Yeah, it's gonna be full of misadventures between the two. And they slowly fall in love. Or something like that.
> 
> Aight. Name's been changed to Nine Lives and an Eternity. What's up, guys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that the most comforting place is the darkness of your closed eyes, and the silence of your breath. Some would disagree.

Cronus never really travelled too far away from home. He’s just always been a part of the city of Inverness. He never had a reason to leave. He was content with where he was. It was interesting to watch the peoples come and go from wherever they were, and watch them all brag and boast about everything they had hunted. It was always interesting to see stolen teeth or scales, claws and spines. Sadly, the city brought in dragon hunters, but from that he was able to see other peoples from different walks of lives. Either to buy or to sight the treasures their hunters bring back.

The prettiest of people come by too. Perhaps the best thing about Inverness was that he worked at the biggest inn, and he got to tend to heroes, travellers, adventurers, hunters.

But he was quickly drawn from his thoughts as he heard the winter winds blow as someone opened the door to come inside. A rather small figure had come in but they were obscured by their coat, hood, and various furs. They appeared to have a sizeable travel pack that was meant for camping but the weather might’ve made it hazardous for camping conditions.

He was quickly there to greet the traveller with his signature smile and sweet hospitality. Cronus had boundless energy, it was easier for him to stay up a while to tend to any late night travellers.

“Hey there,” he greeted to the stranger. “Guessin’ you need a room?”

“Obviously,” the stranger retorted. “Please just give me a room. I don’t need a half breed wasting my time.”

Answers like that were pretty common. Cronus didn’t mind, though. He just nodded, smiling as he walked to the desk just to check for the rooms they could take. Cronus didn’t even bother to correct them— he was a half elf, actually, but that didn’t matter much. He knew it wouldn’t matter much to a cranky traveller trying to find someplace to stay. It was just your standard night with some interesting strangers. 

His job was never boring. 

Sure, falling into the family business wouldn’t be boring either. But being a dragon hunter needed a hardened heart. Cronus was far from that. So instead, he felt he would enjoy a job where he would meet and greet and care for strangers every day. The stranger approached the counter and placed a small bag on the surface. “I’ll show you to your room.” Cronus chimed, walking towards a staircase as he heard the stranger tail behind him.

Cronus opened a door leading to a vacant room, “If the white dragons are still kicking up this blizzard you’re free to stay another night. I’ve been cutting the price for travelers.” He hummed.

The stranger didn’t reply, but Cronus was okay with that. He just shut the door behind him once they were inside, leaving with a hum. It was another one of those days.

He decided to close up shop since nobody came during these hours except for the stranger being a rare occasion, a well deserved nap was in order.He really didn’t mind where he ended up falling asleep, deciding that the comfortable couches were satisfactory. But not before Cronus lit up the fireplace.

He inhaled, puffing up his cheeks before he blew at the wood and coals, exhaling blue flames. He really didn’t know much of magic, just that people who knew he could breathe fire called him a sorcerer. He never decided to really pursue the career, since it meant he’d end up within the Magic Order, which directly opposed the dragon hunters of Inverness and end up as more of a “disappointment” to his father.

Cronus savored the warmth of the fire for a little longer, able to stand the heat pretty well. The need for a nap was calling to him, making him yawn loudly in the silence of the lobby. He settled on the couch, arms crossed and slouched as he tucked his head down and shut his eyes, easily falling asleep.

When Cronus came to, it was because he heard someone walking around. He easily blinked the sleep away, stretching as he yawned. Had he really slept for that long? Normally travelers would wake a little later into the morning. It was rare for Cronus to sleep for too long, he usually only ran off of naps. It wasn’t due to any problem or anything— Cronus was fine— it was just that he strangely didn’t really have the need to sleep. 

Cronus looked around the lobby, realizing someone was resting at the fireplace, the blue flames still burning bright. The lobby was given a ghostly glow because of it, the silhouette of the figured being outlined. Guess he didn’t sleep that long after all. This guest was just awake, and now hanging around here.

“Hey,” Cronus said softly, causing the guest to jump and whip their head around, meeting his gaze. “Sorry,” he laughed. “Didn’ mean t’spook ya.”

The guest, Cronus realized, was the newest stranger he had given a room to. They didn’t speak, only squinted at him for a moment before turning back to the fire. There was a silence for a moment, before: “What did you put in the fire?”

A lopsided grin formed itself onto Cronus’ face, “Just heart and soul.” He responded, somewhat slurred.

The stranger scoffed and rolled their eyes, walking over to the other couch, the table pushed closer to their seat. They had all sorts of books laid out on the table. Cronus noticed how they all seemed to do something with dragons and magick. He noticed one specific book open with what appeared to be a rune scratch sheet next to it.

Cronus blinked as he moved a little closer, curious. Magick wasn’t his strongest suit, but he understood a little. The book was written in draconic, which he figured was just something he had always been able to understand since he was half elf-half draconic. At least, that’s what one of his siblings had told him. 

Honestly, Cronus didn’t remember much of his childhood. It was always foggy whenever he tried to think about it so he just went by what his siblings told him prior to moving away. His father wasn’t much help and he never knew his mother.

Suddenly, being pulled from his thoughts by the stranger asking him what he was doing.

“Huh— oh, what?” Cronus blinked, shaking his head as he turned to the stranger. “Sorry,” he said, smiling lightly. “I just, uh. Got a little distracted by your book.”

“Distracted?” The stranger mimicked with a somewhat mocking tone, “As if you could read it.”

“ _The history of phoenixes: their origins, their rebirthing cycles, and their deaths._ ” Cronus easily read. “ _Phoenixes, as seen by mortals, are creatures of immortality._ "

Cronus would’ve laughed at the way the stranger seemed to visibly panic, now learning that Cronus could read draconic. But he held back, only smiling. 

“How did you read that?” They asked. 

Cronus wasn’t really sure himself, to be honest. “I just know how to read, speak— I’m not really the best at writing, but I _am_ ambidextrous— but yeah, I know draconic.” 

The stranger kept quiet, staring at him with wide (deep, beautiful) eyes. Cronus worked to fill the silence. “The name’s Cronus, by the way,” he introduced, holding out his hand to the guest. 

The guest only looked down at his hand, then back up at his face. Cronus nodded, taking his hand back. “Guess you’re not much of a hand shaker?” 

Still, nothing. Cronus only shrugged as he turned to walk off to the kitchens. Maybe their guest would appreciate some coffee, if they were going to do some late night studying. He wasn’t much of a coffee drinker himself, since it didn’t do much for him, but he could still appreciate the taste. 

When he got back, he carried a tray with two cups of coffee, a small jug of milk, and a bowl of sugar. He set it down on the table, sitting near the traveller who was hunched over the book, muttering little things here and there about phoenixes and their magical origins, their abilities, powers. Stuff that Cronus couldn’t really keep up with because of how soft they spoke. 

“Hey,” he started, pulling the stranger out of their muttering. Again, Cronus spoke an apology. “I just thought you might want some coffee?” 

They say nothing as they look up at Cronus and then at the coffee, deciding to mix the drink up with the milk and the sugar before setting it aside. Awfully quiet, this person was. But he could appreciate that. A little. Cronus wasn’t really the best in silence. Silence wasn’t nice, in Cronus’ opinion. 

After a few more seconds of silence, Cronus spoke up. “Y’know, if you wanted, I could translate that for you.” 

The stranger looks at him for a moment, and squinted their eyes in what Cronus hoped was consideration. “I don’t need help,” they answered, frowning. 

“Well I dunno about you, but it would be interesting to learn about how phoenixes came to be and all." 

They sighed, sounding annoyed but Cronus easily ignored that. “Do what you’d like, I don’t care." 

And maybe the stranger didn’t mean for taking the book and starting to read it out loud as something they didn’t care about, but Cronus did it anyway. He liked to be helpful. 

_Phoenixes were gifts from the sun. They were meant to be companions for creatures with lifespans that surpassed theirs, and they were meant to be rare gifts for creatures who could not live as long._

_Once, when mortal hands were still learning to grasp metals and forge weapons; an art gifted to them by the silver dragons, phoenixes thrived. They once lived to the height of their lifespans, reaching their last cycle as men, walking the earth with two feet._

_Now, mortals, hardened by war and groomed by greed, very rarely are visited by these fiery creatures in either form._

It was actually pretty interesting to just read about these birds. They seemed pretty cool. 

“ _Wer regipreic majaktor ekess mabliki tepoha maurga rekisixi di fekiw vur aryte_ —” 

“Hold on.” The stranger suddenly spoke. Cronus looked up to them, meeting their gaze. “Say that again.” 

He turned back to the book. “ _Wer_ —” 

“ _No_ ,” they hissed. “In _common_.” 

Cronus blinked, a little confused. “Svabol tir wux jatil?” 

“I can read, half breed,” they sighed. “You’re speaking draconic." 

“Oh.” Cronus frowned, before laugher bubbled up in his chest. “Si— I didn’t—” He couldn’t speak yet, still amused by how easy it was for him to blend languages. He didn’t speak in draconic often. “I didn’t mean to change on you.” 

“Well be more aware of it. How can you even speak draconic fluently?” The stranger questioned with some urgency and demanding tone. 

“I dunno, I’m half draconic?” Cronus offered. He never really thought too hard about it. It was just that he could and that was that. “I’m also adopted. Might be because I learned it when I was younger?" 

The stranger just gave a blank stare, they had a look of someone who was lost or trying to find something. “You don’t seem confident about that.” 

"Well it’s not like I really remember my childhood. Only sounds.” Cronus gave a shrug, and was quick to move on. He didn’t like to think about the obscure past he had, full of darkness and only noises. If he tried hard enough to remember, he could make out draconic words. But he didn’t like to, so: “Anyway!” He said, louder than he meant to, “I didn’t catch your name, stranger.” 

The stranger seemed to hesitate for a good while, not looking at Cronus while they were thinking. “You may call me Vantas,” they eventually said, meeting Cronus’ eyes. 

“Alright.” Cronus repeated the name aloud to make sure he could at least pronounce it properly. It had an interesting taste. Muted, as last names usually are, but still held that certain _magical_ taste to it. Electric. Energizing. It was rare for Cronus to feel absolutely smitten from just a name. 

However it was obvious that Vantas was just the stranger’s last name, it was common for that to happen amongst travellers. First names are usually told to family or lovers as far as Cronus knew. But Cronus never followed the rules anyway, using his first name as a sign of trust and friendship. 

And Cronus did get friends. Or— well. He got acquaintances. The travelers he spoke to always were good for conversation, but they were travelers. They had to leave sometime. He always just ended up being a helpful part in their journeys, giving them directions, telling them the news and rumors, offering up jobs. Things that an adventurer would love. 

He never really dreamed of a life such as that, but he just wanted a life that didn’t make him feel so alienated from everyone else. 

Maybe one day, something would change. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felidae is a family of creatures in the order of Eòlach, colloquially referred as the Delphi.

Kankri didn’t know exactly how to feel about this innkeeper, something seemed off about him in more ways than one. This Cronus was fluent in draconian, and did _something_ to get the fire blue. He was overly kind, too. It was strange. He really wasn’t used to it.

Maybe he was a warlock who had made a pact with a dragon? He could also just be an illusion from the lack of sleep or he has malicious intent.

Quietly, Kankri cast a spell, muttering to himself, “ _Ickrak'ey arcaniss_.” It was to detect if there had been any spell cast upon him.

Cronus paused from the translating he started back up again. Instead, he spoke: “There isn’t any magick at all here, Vantas. Nothing’s up.”

Kankri flushed from the tips of his pointed ears. Of course, Cronus would understand what he was trying to do. The language of magick was not only for those of the Magick Order, but also for dragons, as it was draconian.

“I mean, occasionally we house some powerful ones ‘round here, but what they linger, I’m told, leaves pretty quickly.” Cronus said with a shrug. Was he trying to change the subject to save Kankri from his own embarrassment? “Just a few days ago, a pretty powerful gish was hanging around here. You could feel her magick linger in her bedroom. She didn’t need a sword or nothin’, just her presence.”

Then he just kept talking. “Her hair was pretty cool too. Had this brown with a blonde streak in it. Said it came from her mom, who was part of the military.”

Kankri could care less about the fighter sorcerer that had passed by. She was only acknowledged as so powerful because she was a sorcerer, it came from within, nothing more. If he had an inkling of who this could be, he knew he shouldn’t care. But he didn’t say a thing, letting Cronus ramble off to himself.

Rather than listening to him, Kankri instead observed him. This Cronus was actually just a little attractive. And his ears wiggled occasionally as he spoke. He was a very animated speaker, it was obvious in the way he spoke with his hands. It was actually a little… endearing.

He still did find it rather odd that he told Kankri his first name. Considering first names were usually saved for family or lovers. He kept rambling about others that had come by his inn.

“Oh there is this one guy that comes by sometimes with swords n’ jewelry n’ stuff. Uhh, he said his name was Ampora or something like that.” Cronus hummed.

Kankri immediately perked up and looked at Cronus, “Do you happen to remember what he looked like?” He asked with a demanding tone.

“I guess, yeah,” Cronus shrugged. “He’s got these like, huge scars goin’ over his right eye. ‘S the most memorable thing about him. Oh, and his good eye is this real pretty shade of silver. Looks pretty old too. I was told he was like, a sorta descendant to some master smith.”

Cronus pursed his lips for a moment, “He didn’t really seem too outta the ordinary for anyone who passes through here. Just a merchant selling his wares.” He hummed.

The scars sounded about right. Scars, no matter what form, often persisted. It would only be covered if it were some sort of disguise. 

“Do you know where he comes from? And how often he visits?” 

“Uh. He’s not pretty consistent, to be honest. He just comes on occasion, probably when he’s got a lotta stuff to sell.” Cronus hummed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kankri responded with a huff, “Do you know exactly what he sells other than swords or jewelry? Is he with anyone?”

“Uh. He used to have his husband come with him,” Cronus answered. “And he’d sell armor and weapons if he had any. But it’s rare that he’d ever let em buy it. It’s almost like he could stare into your soul, or something, and see if you were _worthy_ of it.”

Kankri seemed to get very, very excited. His eyes went wide, grinning like a happy idiot. “Really?” He asked, as if he couldn’t believe it. He then blinked, brows furrowed. “Hold on. What do you mean by his husband?”

“Well,” Cronus looked like he couldn’t understand why he was so excited. “He used to visit with these two kids and another man.”

“Two? Kids?” Kankri’s expression turned to a puzzled one, pausing to look down and furrow his brow again. Rhiseart never had children. His last child was presumably killed after being stolen.

“Why are you asking, again?” Cronus asked.

“It’s said that the dragon king, Rhiseart, disguises himself as a man to walk the earth with mortals. Apparently, he deems certain warriors worthy to receive his blessing as well.” He always got so excited about the dragon family. “He never had any children. At least none alive. You’ve never spoken to him? Never once tried to buy any of his things?”

“No? I never really needed anything. I’m an innkeep, not an adventurer or some kind of warrior.”

“Well. The next time he visits—”

“Oh.” Cronus interrupted. “Speak of the devil.” 

Kankri turned to where Cronus gestured, noticing two men walking side by side. 

“Hey!” He spoke to them, as if they were well acquainted. “Want me to help with your stuff?”

Kankri blinked. He really didn’t expect Cronus to be friends with who was presumably Rhiseart. Rhiseart didn’t make friends easily. He was a man- or dragon- of solitude. The Dragon King was a grieving ancient beast. Obviously he wouldn’t make friends easily. 

Rhiseart chuckled. Actually _chuckled_. Kankri didn’t realize he’d be witnessing such an… open and vocal dragon. “Sure, kid,” he said, as he produced a simple, yet sturdy looking greatsword. “Hold this for me, would you?”

“Uh, sure,” Cronus replied as he held his arms out for the weapon. It was almost comical, in the way the sword was passed between the two. As soon as it was in Cronus’ hands, he dropped, eyes wide in shock. Kankri had to laugh. Just a little. 

(If he weren’t so distracted, he would have turned to Rhiseart, who watched Cronus intently. He would have noticed how Rhiseart looked just a little disappointed, as Cronus bent over the simple, but apparently heavy, weapon.)

It didn’t take long for Cronus to actually lift the weapon, though. He strained for perhaps a second, before managing to lift it quite easily. Kankri was shocked. Just how heavy was that weapon? And how strong was Cronus?

In his distraction, he hadn’t noticed the analytic gaze of the other man that had come with Rhiseart. His husband, Cronus mentioned. Kankri was a little too late to stop him once he was near, but the man, perhaps another dragon, began to circle around him. He was gentle. His touch wasn’t hostile, or intimidating, just curious. 

Stepping back in front of Kankri, the man smiled. “You’re a Delphi, aren’t you?” He asked, almost excited.

Kankri wasn’t sure what to say, or how to react. His mind was already telling him to run. What if these people weren’t who they said they were? What if these people wanted to own him? He had already spent this long in freedom, he couldn’t lose it now.

Cronus and Rhiseart had turned their attention to him. With the pressure of all eyes upon him, Kankri felt even more of an urge to get away.

“You made a pact with your Delphi?” Cronus asked. He didn’t give Kankri much time to answer, but he didn’t really mind since he wasn’t sure if his voice could work at the moment. His throat felt unbearably tight. “‘S pretty cool. I don’t know much about em.”

“Yeah,” Kankri muttered, coughing as he turned away. His face grew warm with embarrassment.

“Actually—” the other man began. Kankri felt his palms start to sweat.

Rhiseart had pulled his attention away from Cronus. “Anael,” he called. “Perhaps you’d like to set up your jewelry somewhere.”

Kankri sighed in relief, as the man— Anael— walked off to do just what Rhiseart suggested him to. But not without giving him a kiss first.

Anael had disappeared into another room, his luggage in tow. 

As Anael had left, Rhiseart turned his attention back to Cronus, “Well kid, sword’s yours.”

“Wait, what?” Cronus said, more than asked. Kankri was just as confused as Cronus was. “What sword?”

“The one right there in your hands.” Rhiseart grinned, “Take care of it, alright?”

“I don’t think I have this sorta money, sir,” Cronus said respectfully, almost bowing his head as he inspected the sword in his hands.

“Did I say you needed to pay?” Cronus’ head had snapped up at Rhiseart’s response.

“But, sir—” He had tried to start but was quickly silenced by Rhiseart raising his hand.

“But nothing. It’s a gift. And haven’t I told you to stop calling me sir? I’m not a knight.”

“Right,” Cronus nodded. “Thanks. Ampora.” He spoke awkwardly, almost like he was still processing what happened. 

Rhiseart walked off to follow wherever Anael ended up. Kankri had never heard of an Anael, husband of the dragon king, but he didn’t care much about that anymore. Not when Rhiseart gave a _gift_ to a simple innkeep. Kankri _had_ to ask about the greatsword. He had to analyze it.

As soon as Rhiseart was gone, Kankri stepped closer to Cronus, slow and curious. “Let me see.” 

“It’s pretty heavy, Vantas. You sure you wanna see?”

Kankri rolled his eyes, gesturing to the table they had both been translating on. “You set it down, obviously.”

“Fair enough…” Cronus stated, setting the sword down on the table. Kankri was immediately hyper focused on the task at hand. Cronus leaned against the couch, letting Kankri do as he pleased with the weapon. “I don’t really see why he’d give _me_ a greatsword of all things. And he just _gave_ it to me!” Cronus mumbled to himself, speaking his thoughts. “I’d have no use for this thing either. I don’t even travel.”

In his distraction, Kankri spoke. “Why don’t you travel with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Draconic text came from this site.  
> Wwaterdragon: [here uwu](https://www.deviantart.com/rebubbld).  
> Vredia: [here](http://vredia.tumblr.com/).  
> Keep track of how fics are going [here](http://wwaterdragon.tumblr.com/tagged/progress%20report) or [here](https://twitter.com/honeyydragon).
> 
> Ya boyes have jobs and also school again so uhh. Get ready for slow updates.


End file.
